


Please excuse the mess...

by SmilesOverTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poor way to contribute to the fandom- sorry about that, Whatever I’m thinking about really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesOverTears/pseuds/SmilesOverTears
Summary: This is just a file where I can put a bunch of my Unfinished WIPS and drabbles. Maybe you’ll find interest in it?? I’ll try my hardest to mark down the ones that are completed one-shots and the ones that are WIPs. Always up for requests too since I like to write random things about characters- so if you have a character you’d like to see if I have something for- feel free to ask ^^*
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Please excuse the mess...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroo and his Violin. Probably can be seen after Nohebi lost at nationals; Could also just be seen as Hiroo just being an angsty ex-orchestra kid.

Holding the instrument in his arms, the cold wood and metal smooth against his skin. He positions the instrument on his shoulder, under his chin. Holding tight, messily and afraid to let go, yet with poise and precision. The rain began to pour down, drowning out the noises of the night. It was dark, it was damp, the only light being the gentle moonlight fighting its way through the clouds, and the street lamp that has turned on due to the lack of sun. Suddenly, he moves his fingers, pressing subtly on each string. His other arm swaying gently against the weather- back and forth in the wind. Up and down, his arm beautifully pulling at the strings of his violin with his bow, and played a sound. A vibrating and soulful sound, a song he played in the past. An old memory before his current state of unfairness. His hair is now damp and wet against his pale skin, the black contrasting against the delicate fair white. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Breathes in the smell of the rain and out with the humid air of the gale. Then he begins to play again.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

A belting and whole noise, one full of pain and anger, then another, this one full of old memories, laughter, and happiness. One after another, chords, melodies, and a sonata plays. One, two, three, thunder claps, lightning flashes, and the wind roars. Still, the strings rang upon the earth, through the sounds of the storm, and yet no one could hear. This song of frustration fell upon deaf ears. Hiroo’s eyebrows began to furrow, and faster his fingers moved. His strokes swayed longer as he played a masterpiece. A piece of forgotten potential released with his regrets into the powerful music. At last, he was on the last measure, starting to slow his strokes, his movements, his wailing. Then he was done. A single pluck at the end to silence his final piece. His forgotten symphony. Quickly, he left to go put his violin away, to save it from the rest of the storm before it rots and rusts. His tender red fingers gently lays the instrument back in it’s case. His hands grab and twist to loosen the hairs on his bow. He then closes his Violin case for the last time, swings it over his shoulder, and heads home 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Part 1 of this WIPs Series. If you find anything interesting let me know in the comments and maybe I could finish it up ^^”


End file.
